The Sun
by zazial
Summary: According to history, Sanada Yukimura was killed by Tokugawa forces in Osaka Castle, Tokugawa Hidetada enacted fierce anti-Christian laws and Date Masamune built a ship that went around the world...hmmm.


Title: The Sun

Author: zazial

Rating: T

Characters: Benitora, Akira, Tokito

Disclaimer: I don't own SDK or any of its characters. I obviously also have no ownership over history.

Summary: According to history, Sanada Yukimura died in the Tokugawa siege of Osaka Castle, Tokugawa Hidetada hunted down as many Christians as he could and some of these said Christians even got on a ship built by Date Matsamune and moved to Spain…hmm.

--- ## ---

**The Sun**

As the Ogosho Shogun Tokugawa Hidetada lay dying, his life flashed before his eyes. He had ruled for what seemed to be such a long time, and yet this time passed rapidly. His son Iemitsu now sat in the Shogun's seat, and his daughters were all married in strategic places. At his side stood many, but he cared for few besides his young granddaughter, who came from his second daughter's marriage to the Imperial family. She had inherited his and his father Ieyasu's eyes, like her mother had, but alas was born a girl. Though she now ruled as Empress, the power was temporary, and she would have to one day give it up for her brother, a boy who shared no blood with the Tokugawas. She had made this special journey to visit him, knowing he had limited time left in this world.

"Grandpa, what do you see?"

See? What a question. His vision was fading, erasing from him the trappings of his palace, and instead showing him the times of his youth – going through the Mibu lands and finding his inner strength to finally bring peace and stability to Japan. Those were the good days and times. Seeing his granddaughter, he wished in a way that she could have the freedom to go gallivanting around the land to develop and grow, rather than simply being baptized in imperial politics. But he was Tokugawa Hidetada, and he had no regrets.

He would be lying if he said he had never felt regret before of course. He remembers the pain of hunting down the Sanada Ten, and cutting off the heads of both Kosuke and Yukimura to ensure that the Sanada threat to stability was finally ended.

Benitora died that day in Osaka Castle, his own inner weakness bringing about his downfall – because Tora could not rule. A ruler could not allow open disrespect in any fashion, a ruler had to be feared and strong. From that day, only Hidetada existed. His strength came from the millions of citizens he saw in his mind's eye that required his protection and he walked alone for them. Besides, he no longer had Mahiro to keep him company anymore, because Yukimura had slaughtered her and Hidetada's Iga ninja as vengeance for losing his Ten. Though Hidetada had two children with her, they were kept far away after his legitimate children were born.

He lost touch with the rest of the old gang and did not wish to see them. He had warned them before that he was Shogun, and that no one could take this stability away. He only saw Bontenmaru occasionally, who as Date Matsamune, swore fealty to him and won him many battles in Korea. It was a strained alliance, filled with much suspicion, but for the most part, Hidetada was confident that Date was no longer interested in being Emperor and was content to protect his own northern lands. They did however, mainly disagree on one thing – the European threat.

Hidetada heard of these Europeans and their actions in other nations. Hiding behind a peaceful religion, with their weapons they would eventually conquer ideologically and physically. Unless they were stopped, Japan would lose itself again. By the time he fully realized this, he had retired and his son was Shogun. However, Iemitsu was not yet strong enough to do what had to be done, so Hidetada himself stamped a new law and a fresh war to maintain Japan as what it was came into effect.

Foreigners all over Japan were forced either to renounce their faith or face execution. Christian daimyo, who mostly converted just for the sake of obtaining foreign weapons, were ordered to commit suicide. Finally one day, an old friend visited him in his room.

It did not surprise Hidetada that Akira and Tokito easily sidestepped his guards in the palace. He even smiled when he saw them in his rooms and bade them warm welcome.

"Akira! You great idiot! What took you so long to visit? And Tokito! It's been too long since I've seen that sweet face of yours."

The two men embraced as brothers, now both older with streaks of gray in their hair. Akira had grown taller and stronger, at Hidetada's height and moved with a sense of inner peace that was reminiscent of Taihaku's resolve. It seemed that Akira had finally mastered himself. Tokito for her part looked the same as she always had since she was vaccinated – like a twenty year old woman. She would no doubt outlive them all and still look as she did now a century later. For old times' sake, he hugged her as well.

"We have both been busy Tora," Akira began, and Hidetada did not balk at that nickname, though it had been years since he had heard it "you are busy running this nation and Tokito and I have been traveling." He left unsaid that they were both away when Tokugawa forces lay siege to Osaka Castle.

"Hah, still getting stronger I see. I told…" Hidetada had to stop briefly as he remembered Mahiro for the first time in years, the emotions were foolishly coming back. "Mahiro back then, that I couldn't lose to you. I'd become a strong ruler for Japan, that was my task to complete. Well I suppose we're both still in the same boat, I'm just trying to train my son to do the same. These children nowadays have things so easy. They don't have to go around fighting regenerating monsters or challenge the Gods themselves for the sake of freedom. Nah, they just sit at home all day and believe that their lives are difficult." His shrewd eyes watched the couple as they stood in the room. They meant well, but they both had a defensive aura around them, as if they expected an attack. It hurt a little. "But anyway Akira, Tokito, you didn't come here after this many years just to chat about the past. Come, let me call for some food and tea and we shall discuss the problem."

But Akira raised a hand. "No Tora. Tokito and I came to see you and then say goodbye. At least I am. Tokito will live for many centuries yet, God-willing. She may one day return to Japan. I however, will be leaving. I do not believe I will be able to return."

The words set a chill into Hidetada's heart. How had he managed to forget all this time that his best friend believed in the foreign faith? His strongest attack was named for it after all.

"You…"

"I also wanted to apologise to you Tora." And Tokito, who was uncharacteristically quiet, placed a hand on Akira's shoulder in support.

"Apologise?"

"And because you are Ogosho Shogun, I do not wish for any other to witness this scene and associate you with me, a believer of the faith that you will expel from Japan."

Try as he might, Hidetada could not find it in himself to kill Akira, he was, despite the absence in communication and the distance, once his best friend.

"I am sorry Tora. I know that in all of my battles of will and inner strength, you were always there to remind me of who I was. You supported me until I could do that by myself. I however, I was not here during Osaka. Now it is over, and too many decades gone. I cannot reverse that journey for you because you are right. You have suffered as your father has suffered to preserve this peace, and while I cannot agree with what you do now, I believe I understand why you feel this faith is such a great threat. The old Tora would have tried to find a way to accept everyone, but in my travels, I have been to Europe and the homeland of my faith. You are right, they will try to conquer us all. That is why I am leaving."

Hidetada was resting his hand on his katana, which he used now instead of his Hokura-shimon. But he knew he would not draw it. "They will attack you say? And what, you are going to join them?"

Akira sighed, somewhat exasperated. "No stupid Tora. I will not raise my hand against you. I believe in this faith because after the Four Emperors disbanded and I blinded myself, their missionaries found me and took care of me. I did not care at the time of course, but now that I can appreciate it, I will always remember their kindness. They gave me a culture beyond simply fighting, and an appreciation for history. They even gave me a loving Mother. In return for their kindness, I will take their followers in Japan away from you. And once we leave, you can secure our shores. I swear to you." And then Akira drew his sword, holding it out hilt first to clearly show that the old bandana was still tied to it. "I swear to you by our friendship, I do not intend to rise against you, this is why I will leave with the rest of them."

For the first time in years, Hidetada felt touched. In fact, tears almost wanted to come to his eyes. He had not even cried when he killed his own grandson over ten years ago. His subjects after all, did not want him to cry, and for them he would not. Gruffly, he turned to the woman who had kept his friend's side for years. "And what about you Tokito? You're going to keep following him? I know you don't believe in this faith, you thought you were a God."

Her usual haughty exterior was hiding in this moment as she drew a card from her ever present deck. He could not read those pictures and severely doubted their accuracy. When she turned the card around, he faced a picture of a rising Sun. It was simple, yet striking, with a single red circle and sixteen bold rays atop a plain white background.

"This road you lead our nation on will birth our land anew. We shall begin our journey of isolation and brilliance." That voice was strangely still pretentious after so many years. "We will close our borders for centuries, and because of this, suffer ultimate defeat again and again by these foreigners. We will lose the way of the Samurai, humans will become as the Mibu and try to conquer the rest of this world. They will fail because at the end it will always be the same. There is no one force fated for existence that is meant to rule the world, it goes against the law of balance. After we lose the Samurai, we will become weaker and weaker, always lost and always searching for someone else to guide us, yet always fearing the outside."

Both men were shocked at these words, Hidetada could see that even the talkative Akira was without words.

"However, your dream of maintaining the peace will stand for a few centuries yet. Within these borders we will be stable and within our borders your family will create a land that will be for all through assimilation. We will win our peace through obedience, and obedience will be our identity. You, my dear Ogosho Shogun, have set the stage for this nation's true birth."

He tried to draw his sword against her damn mouth but held his arm out, blocking him. Against his better judgment, Hidetada kept the katana in the sheath. "Tokito," Akira demanded. "What are you saying?"

"Yes woman," Hidetada snarled "What are you saying? I remember how accurate your cards were before. Well we're all mostly still alive."

"Death is our ultimate fate. Benitora is already dead. He died in Osaka. Sasuke grew up, leaving his doubting self behind thanks to the red eyed children who brought him to his predecessor. Yukimura did die in the time span I allotted him, you took care of that. I was simply too young at the time to properly understand what the cards were telling me. Now I know how to interpret them."

She left the card the on his table, and Hidetada looked at that rising Sun, not quite knowing how to judge the positive or negative in her prediction. "I will follow Akira to help him," she continued "And then as he said, I have a long life. After he passes I know where I will go."

Hidetada turned away from her and the card. "Of all the women Akira, you had to go with this one. Nothing good ever comes out of her mouth."

"You encouraged me if I recall correctly Tora." Akira mocked. "But I do disagree with her in one aspect – I don't think Benitora is completely dead. He has been at my side in all my travels, and I think he's here now, he simply had to change because of the great responsibility set upon his shoulders."

"I hardly care Akira, what you think of my old self or of who I am now." The old shogun shrugged. "I hold to my words, that this peace will not be taken away, too many have sacrificed themselves for it, so it will stay. No matter what your fortune teller says, no matter what face the threats may take, I will fight to bring Japan its future – a stable future. A future where we all may thrive."

Akira nodded and placed his sword of friendship on the table next to Tokito's card. "And you have this sword to help you and remind you of who you are. I leave you my friendship. Though I will set sail and leave my home, I will always be at your side."

"Akira what is this?! Take your sword with you, you need two."

But Akira only started to leave. "Take care of yourself Tora." Tokito moved to follow.

Now Hidetada drew his sword out full. Akira stopped to observe. "Then take this one with you to Spain."

The couple started in surprise.

"Why are you surprised?" Hidetada challenged. "You think I don't know everything that happens in my nation? Of course I know that Bon is building a ship, and it's going to that place. As you can see I intend to let it leave in peace. Now you mark my words Akira, I will kill all of those foreigners who arrive on my shore, and I will kill those here who disobey me. This is the price I am willing to pay for this peace." He paused, letting the pair absorb that fact. "Now, if Bon succeeds in building diplomatic relations with those ugly devils in Spain, and Rome and wherever, and they get the hint to leave us alone, then maybe I can stop killing them here, and I can stop killing our own people who have been deceived. Now you go with the ones who will leave, and you take care of my people on that ship. You make sure they remember what it means to be Japanese you hear? I'll stay here with my beliefs and you go on with yours."

Akira cautiously accepted the retired Shogun's sword and then smiled. "If there's anything in life that I believe we've learned, it's that we must all follow the paths we believe in the best that we can, and never give up. Tora, no matter what happens. You will always be my friend."

But Hidetada still could not cry, because he knew that his subjects did not want him to. However, this particular subject, Akira, wanted him to smile, so he did. The Ogosho Shogun outstretched his hand. The blind swordsman took it and they shook for a moment, or maybe for an eternity. Then they let go and Tokito smiled as well. Without fanfare, the two disappeared.

Bon's ship, or rather, Date Matsamune's ship the _Date Maru,_ set sail to establish diplomatic ties with the West, carrying away with it an old Shogun's sword and a promise. Akira's sword with the old bandana was carried around on Hidetada's side from then on, and no one dared to question it. Hidetada even practiced with Hokurashimon for the first time in years, wondering how the life of being a ruler ever caught up to the extent that he ever put it away.

And now, Tora was looking into the young eyes of his granddaughter, Empress of all Japan, but one day, she would have to abdicate. What would she do then?

"Ah my little Empress, let me tell you, your grandfather met the most extraordinary people in this life. Let me also tell you a secret." And a sudden knowledge came to him as he heard Hokurashimon's song for the first time in years. He motioned his granddaughter closer. The young face moved nearer and whispered "What is it grandpa?"

He smiled "You have been chosen Meisho. I leave for you a great weapon whose name is Hokurashimon. You are not big enough to hold it yet, and you are still too busy, but you must promise me that you will wield it when the time comes. More importantly, promise me that you will listen to it."

Her powerful eyes widened in genuine wonder. "Listen?"

The only response from her powerful grandpa was a cheeky smile that no one currently in the palace had ever seen before.

A few hours after, the great Tokugawa Hidetada passed on, embarking on this journey to the afterlife. He was cremated with his favorite sword. True to his wishes, his spear Hokurashimon was given to his granddaughter, who shrewdly arranged for private lessons in the palace. Hokurashimon guided her through her tumultuous years of rule, and after she abdicated from her throne, she took the spear with her and explored what she could of the world.

--- ## ---

In a warm, stone cabin by the shores of a Spanish river, an old blind swordsman lay dying. At his side was a beautiful, if stern looking young woman who held his hand. In his other hand, he held a fine katana.

"Thank you Tokito." He wheezed, but there was an edge of sarcasm to the gratitude.

"What for?" Her tone was also strangely insulting considering the circumstances.

"For keeping your mouth shut. But please, say what it is you want to say. This is just strange. I've been waiting for you to scream at me for weeks. How dare I be human and mortal? How dare I leave you alone." He smiled despite the difficulty he had speaking.

"You old piece of shit." She spat out, despite the tears falling down her face. "Here I am, trying to be nice to you because I'll never see you again and you go and do that."

"And I love you too Tokito." He responded, suddenly serious. And she could only swallow hard as the tears continued to stream down. "I remember the first time I said that, and I remember the first time I saw you. I remember everyone and everything..." He was so used to talking and lecturing, having difficulty speaking was hard.

Instead, he looked at her face and behind her, saw the faces of his friends who passed before him. He was one of the youngest of them after all, and was one of the last ones to go. They were all there, preparing for a party, young and as they were when they first traveled together; Bon, Akari, Saisei, Yukimura and his ten, Sasuke was with Kotaro, and the only ones missing were those long-lived Mibu friends who had survived the fighting and still had their own time to go before joining the same party. Yuya of course, was keeping them all in line. True to the old times where forgiveness was so easy to come by, Mahiro was having friendly girl talk with Kosuke, and yet was also anxiously waiting for someone else. At the sight of her Akira smiled because it seemed that Tokito's prediction was true again. He was about to embark on this trip to the afterlife with his greatest friend in arms. Then he suddenly noticed with a slight anxiousness; Fubuki, Hitoki, Muramasa and Hishigi standing in the background. It appeared he would be meeting his Mibu in-laws for real very soon.

He squeezed Tokito's hand as best he could, and mustered up the strength to open his eyes. She realized and tried to stop him but was too late. The room was cold when he saw her perfectly, and this cabin that they built. Happy with his last sight, he closed his eyes and passed on. When he opened them again, Tora was waiting on a path in the woods holding their sword of friendship.

They were young as before when Tora grinned, and challenged him to a race to the party. They set off running down the path to their afterlife, to join their friends.

--- ## ---

**Note:**

I'm sure someone else has already written something similar to this before…

I was having fun with Wikipedia one day and started to look up some of our favourite characters. I'm sure we've all done it. As I read about the real Tokugawa Hidetada, Sanada Yukimura and Date Matsamune, I wondered how the characters we love from the manga would tie with these real events. The main things I picked out:

Yukimura dies in Osaka Castle, leaving behind a legend (he was killed by the Tokugawa army). Apparently he said something along the lines of "Go ahead, take my head as your trophy."

Hidetada really hated the Christians: forced Christian daimyo's to commit suicide, and executed the rest that he could find if they did not renounce the religion.

Matsamune endured the Christians and built a ship that was the first Japanese diplomatic voyage around the world.

A group of Japanese Christians fled to Seville, Spain to escape prosecution. Their descendants are still there, carrying the surname Japòn. (Yeah, apparently only 5 Japanese stayed in Spain, I took liberties with this history because let's face it, the manga took liberty with history as well :P)

Hidetada's granddaughter ruled as the Empress Meisho.

The 'Sun' card from the Tarot deck is actually supposed to forecast positive things, rebirth, etc. Tried to end this one on a positive note. Was getting rather negative there for a while.


End file.
